


Natasha and the Time Loki Made a Mess

by EuphoricDystopia



Series: Natasha and Loki in the Sky with Diamonds (But Not Really) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mischief, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Someone wants a one-way ticket to the doghouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricDystopia/pseuds/EuphoricDystopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki, in all his godly wisdom, pisses Natasha off. Let's hope he wises up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natasha and the Time Loki Made a Mess

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a series of Loki/Natasha one-shots.

Natasha is a very capable woman. But she still manages to _repeatedly_ stick herself with the needle as she tries to mend the tears in her catsuit. After being thrown across a gravel rooftop, there were many unsightly gashes to stitch up. Usually she would have disposed of this suit as a lost cause—S.H.I.E.L.D. knows there are closets full of replacements—but that was back at Stark Tower. Here, on the other hand? While she likely would not need the arsenal of weapons tucked away in the suit, she wasn’t about to sacrifice comfort and security to save herself a few smarting fingertips. Natasha was to be stuck in a godforsaken, backwater town until she tied up all of the loose ends from the mission. She had already been here longer than anticipated and did not appreciate the delay.

And that’s the reason for the fierce scowl that seemed likely to be permanently etched into her features. Natasha Romanov did _not_ leave loose ends—at any point during an assignment. It was an affront to her elite-spy status and her own personal code of professionalism. But what was even more irksome was the fact that _Loki_ was responsible for this botch-up.

The brat had thrown a tantrum about how often she was absent as a result of her S.H.I.E.L.D responsibilities (he hadn’t said this in so many words, or in any words, but Natasha could read between the lines and the moody behavior.) Loki had decided that secretly tagging along on her current mission and causing mischief was the way to prove his point. His logic was unfathomable.

So now, instead of a neatly filed and collated report to bring back to Fury, Natasha had a mess of Loki-proportions to clean up. Damage control would begin tomorrow. Tonight, she would retire to her bedroom (the brittle bamboo pallet in the back left corner of the hovel in which she resided) and reminisce about life before it started raining Asgardian gods.

She walked over to the bathing suite: a tub with moldy grout, a sink that wouldn’t run hot water, and a urinal. At least there was a door that did a passable job of keeping the stench contained. The closed door did mean that she would be as efficient as possible in finishing her nightly ablutions.

Natasha opened the door to step back into the main room but stopped short. There was a thick manila folder sitting on top of her makeshift table (the upside-down cardboard box she salvaged from behind the local bodega.) She slouched tiredly to the table. That was the good thing about staying in a place only a little more than three arm-lengths wide and a little less than six arm-lengths long: there was no need to check any blind spots.

She picked up the file, careful not to let any of the loose-leaf papers fall out. On the front, a yellow sticky-note read:

 

_Come home._

_-L._

 

Natasha didn’t bother to check the contents of the folder. She grabbed her “overnight” bag (the description having less to do with the duration requiring it and more to do with the size) and strode out of what had been her residence for the last week-and-a-half with nary a backward glance, which was a given.

A faint smile quirked at the edge of her lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first dabble. I haven't indulged in creative writing for years and I never published anything until this. 
> 
> I'm having fun. :)
> 
> I'm an absolute grammar freak (and word lover) so let me know if--gasp!--there's a mistake (the horror of all horrors).


End file.
